Hosentsu Ryuuka
Hosentsu Ryuuka '''je rasou Shinigami a zastává funkci kapitána 11. divize v organizaci Gotei 13. Jeho povinností je především dohled nad divizí, ale také správa arény a bojových technik. Jeho typickými rysy je jeho nadlidská síla, bojechtivost, vysoká odolnost a častá nechuť něco dělat. Od doby, kdy podstoupil operaci ve 12. divizi je často znuděný jakoukoliv prací. Vzhled Vzhledem Ryuuka působí opravdu rázně, není možné ho přehlédnout a to kvůli jeho masce vyrobené ve 12. divizi, thumb|left|315pxkterá byla vyrobena, aby se přizpůsobila jeho dýchacím cestám. Jelikož utrpěl zraněný, tak ho tato maska drží při životě, nevydrží bez ní ani dva dny. Už po jednom dni začíná mít značné problémy s dýcháním, maska mu také mění barvu reiatsu na fialovou, to znamená, že když uvolní reiatsu, tak se kolem něho rozzáří fialová barva. Co se vzhledu jako takového týče, tak účes má opravdu s dobou - černé vlasy zčesané do boku. Oči má světlé a postavu velice vypracovanou díky jeho usilovnému tréninku. Jako kapitán 11. divize má tu povinnost projevit se především svou fyzickou silou. thumb|340px Povaha Ryuuka je otevřený a stabilní extrovert. Mezi jeho zásadní vlastnosti patří hlavně Asertivita (Schopnost prosadit svůj názor), Solidarita, Tolerance vůči jiným atd. Rád vymýšlí strategii a různé nové věci. Od doby, kdy se stal kapitánem 11. divize se jeho společenskost utla do užšího kádru. Zrady se nikdy v životě nedopustil, ani v tom posmrtném a nehodlá s tím ani začínat. V důležitých rozhodnutích, kdyby si měl vybrat mezi přáteli a misí, tak by bohužel, nebo možná bohudík, zvolil přátele. Jelikož je strašně háklivý na pouta se svými přáteli, i když se to někdy možná nezdá. Historie v lidském světě Narodil se jako normální dítě do normální rodiny v lidském světě ve městě Kasagoe sousedícím s Karakurou. Už jako malý byl velmi talentovaný na logické myšlení. Také rád vytváře, přetvářel a vynalézal různé věci. Když se dostal na základní školu, tak se hned stal jedničkou ve své třídě. Všichni ho měli rádi, protože byl spolehlivý, chytrý a rád pomáhal ostatním. Někteří o všem žárlili, a tak si ho občas po škole chytli a zmlátili. Ovšem to Ryuuku nikdy neodradilo od jeho solidarity. To, že napadali jeho, pro něj nic neznamenalo, ale to, že napadali fyzicky postižené a slabší, to ho teprve naštvalo. Už v polovině základní školy začal provozovat ve městě Kasagoe umění meče Kendó a bojové umění Karate, aby se uměl bránit jak se zbraní, tak i beze zbraně. Těsně po dokončení základní školy se z něj stal (jako jeden z mnoha) mistr Kendó ve svém kraji a mistr Karate ve svém státě. Základní školu vyšel se stroprocentním úspěchem. Většinu předmětu se učet nemusel díky svému logickému uvažování, ale takřka v každém předmětu je nějaká část učení. Když nastoupil na Kasagoiské gymnázium, tak si ho tam taktéž oblíbili díky jeho slušnosti, solidaritě, asertivitě a jiných vlastnostech. Opět zde byli i lidé, kteří ho nenáviděli kvůli jeho oblibě. Když ho si ho opět chytávali po večerech venku, tak mu to vlastně ani nevadilo, jen se tiše pousmál a pomyslel si své. Ovšem byl několikrát svědkem napadení handicapovaných lidí. V těchto případech už se jim postavil, všechny zmlátil a poslal je pryč s varováním. Dva roky na Gymnáziu mu šly báječně, až se jednoho dne stala nehoda. Když šel pozdě večer na ples, tak po cestěthumbuslyšel volání o pomoc z jedného exteriérního prostranství. Když dorazil na místo, tak uviděl zahaleného muže s kuklou, jak jednou rukou mlátil nezletilou dívku a druhou rukou svíral pistoli. Ryuuka na něj okamžitě zavolal ať ji pustí. Muž se otočil a namířil na něj svoji pistoli. Řekl mu ať odejde, jinak ho zabije. Ryuuka samozřejmě neuposlechl, vrhl se na zamaskovaného muže a dřív než nepřítel stačil vystřelit, tak ho svalil na zem a zavolal na dívku, ať uteče. Dívka poděkovala a vzala nohy na ramena. Asi po čtyřech minutách mlácení se na zemi se zahalený muž naštval a odkopl Ryuuku na vzdálenost čtyřech metrů, jakmile se Ryuuka postavil, tak po něm muž vystřelil dvě rány pistolí. Jedna bylá mířena na hruď a druhá na rameno. Ryuuka zůstal na kolenou a s úsměvem umíral. Smrt pro něj nebyla důležitá, to nejdůležitější bylo, aby dívka utekla. Když se však začal zamaskovaný muž ďábelsky smát, tak se najednou začali Ryuuka i zamaskovaný muž dusit. Tlačilo na ně nějaká divná energie. Bylo to reiatsu. Objevil se tam hollow. Zamaskovaný muž nic neviděl, ale Ryuuka ano. Viděl matně a rozmazaně nějakého tvora s maskou. A ten je bezváhaní oba zavraždil. Po několika dnech přišla zvláštní žena v černém kimonu a ostrou katanou. Na obou duších, které tam již deset dní bloudili přivázané řetězem právě k tomu místu provedla duševní pohřeb a poslala je oba do Soul Society. Historie v Soul Society Po duševním pohřbu se mu vytratily všechny zpomínky. Když se dostal do Soul Society po ukrutných deseti dnech bloudění na jednom místě jako duše, tak se ho okamžitě ujala jedna průměrně pracující rodina v Jižním Rukongaii. Byla to bezdětná mírumilovná rodina, která chtěla dítě a to se jim taky dopřálo. S Ryuukou byli spokojeni. Bylo jasné, že chtivost pomáhat druhým mu nechyběla ani po smrti. Rodině pomáhal jak jen mohl. Dřel na jejich pozemku několik desítek let až se jednoho večera pohádal jeho nevlastní otec s nevlastní matkou. Řešili spor ohledně Ryuukoveho nástupu na Akademii Shinigami. Otec byl pro to, aby se Ryuuka se svým thumb|Rodiče Ryuuky.dosavadním talentem na akademii dostal, úspěšně vystudoval a aby nastoupil do třínácti obranných divizí. Matka však chtěla opak. Svého, i když nevlastního syna hrozně milovala a nechtěla ho ztratit, protože věděla, že stát se Shinigamim obnáší i velká nebezpečí. Nakonec však rozhodl Ryuuka. Chtěl chránit lidi i duše, a tak se nakonec přihlásil na Akademii Shinigami. Na akademii poznal konečně po těch letech přátele. Co se týče výuky, tak boj s katanou mu šel nadprůměrně. V hodinách Kido dával pozor a reaitsu střádal pěkně. Nic zvláštního, prostě všechno zvládal. Ne výborně, ale ani né mizerně. V druhém ročníku se setkal ve svém vnitřním světě konečně se svoji Zanpakutou. Vzhledem k tomu, jak vnitřní svět vypadal bylo jasné, že Zanpakutou bude ohnivého typu. Hned jak zjistil jméno své Zanpakutou, tak se naučil vyvolat svůj Shikai a po několika měsících se naučil i speciální schopnosti své Zanpakutou. První příležitost, jak vyzkoušet svůj shikai v praksi nebyla plánovaná. Bylo to jednoho slunečného dne na akademii, kdy se přímo uprostřed prostranství vynořil z Garganty Hollow. Ze začátku bojoval jenom Ryuuka se svým přítelem z akademie, potom se připojili další dva studenti. Po vyvolaní Shikaie od Ryuuky a jeho nejlepšího přítele z akademie se po pár sekundovém boji stal z hollowa prach. Hned na to následoval příchod kantorů, avšak z boje už nic nebylo. Ryuuka i ostatní dostali pochvalu za úspěšnou obranu Akademie. Po té studoval už jen pár měsíců a odebral se do posledního ročníku, kde úspěšně složil zkoušky. Pak se odebral do 10. divize, do které se zapsal. Zajímavosti - Ryuuka během děje ještě ani jednou nevyvolal Shikai ani Bankai, vždy si vystačil se svými schopnosti boje, shunpem a případně kidou. - Jeho trapné pády ovládly bulvární číslo časopisu Ban-Kai, pro něj potupné. - Nesnáší klacky. =Během děje= Reimei arc Pár dní po nástupu do Gotei 13 (Několik dní po bouři) a do 10. divize dostali on a jeho přítel z akademie Darui první úkol. Byly údajně zaznamenány nepokoje v horkých pramenech Onsen. Tak se tam okamžitě vydali, jakmile tam dorazili a prozkoumali to tam, tak zahlédli dva Shinigami. Jeden Ryuuku a Darui okamžitě napadl, ovšem byl na ně krátký a oni se mu úspěšně ubránili. Nicméně ten druhý, Yuki, pouhým pohybem své ruky udělal Daruiovi díru v rameni. Ryuuka byl velmi znepokojený a byl si jistý, že proti němu nemá šanci, tak použil kidou pro rozptýlení a pokusil se s Daruiem uniknout. To se mu ovšem nepodařilo a Yuki ho dostihl. Chtěl ho nejspíše zabít, protože na něj ze své zanpakutou něco vystřelil. Ryuuka se rozhodl přestat utíkat, chtěl otestovat sílu Yukiho schopností, a tak vyvolal kidou bariéru a rozhodl se Daruie před tím útokem ochránit. Naštěstí ho zachránil 3rd seat 1. divize Tougou, který se na scéně objevil v pravou chvíli. Zatkl Newerminda, zrádce 11. divize a postaral se o to, aby Yukiho zahnal. Po boji naneštěstí z Onsenu zůstaly jen trosky. Jakmile odvedl Darui do 4. divize, tak už bylo vše zase při starém. Po několika dnech se neznámí Shinigami zdá se rozhodli opět udeřit, Ryuuka, jako tehdejší člen 10. divize, byl zrovna v kasárnách 1. divize. Bohužel pro něj, zrovna tam se rozhodli nepřátele udeřit. Organizace zvaná Reimei zde přišla navrhnout své plány. Hiroshi - velitel Reimei, Yuki a další poskoci. Ryuuka stal před velitelem Reimei, pohý člen viděl, že jde velitel za vrchní kapitánkou do budovy. Stál přededveřmi, chtěl ho zastavit, ale nezmohl se ani na jeden pohyb. Reiatsu Hiroshiho bylo natolik silné, že ho přimělo stát jako dřevo. Jakmile vstoupil dovnitř, tak se Ryuuka odebral do vnitřního světa, kde ho Hibashiri nakopnul, aby s tím něco dělal. Ryuuka se naštval a vydal se do budovy, odkud houstlo to reiatsu. Bohužel v budově omdlel. Hiroshi předložil své návrhy ohledně změny Shinigami v lidském světě a obvinil Sei z diktátorské vlády. Jakmile se Ryuuka probudil, tak byla většina kapitánu v budově na poradě. Ryuuka, i když byl člen, tak celou poradu poslouchal a dozvěděl se tak téměř všechno o organizaci Reimei. Chtěl se Hiroshimu pomstít, ale věděl, že proti němu nemá šanci, alespoň v současné době ne. Chvíli se situace uklidnila a rozhodlo se, že určený tým Shinigami napadne Reimei v lidském světě. Ryuuka byl mezi nimi, protože byl svým kapitánem Ruyichi Yoshirem povýšen na vícekapitána, byl to pro něj obrovský úspěch za tak krátkou dobu se stat vícekapitánem. Se svojí páskou už se tedy odebral k Senkaimonu, aby mohli začít s útokem. Velitelka týmu byla vrchní kapitánka Shounagon Sei, ale také kapitán 11. divize Kentaro Izanagi, tehdejší kapitán 7. divize Arinoki, vícekapitán 2. divize Akai Tsuki a 3rd Seat 8. divize Hikaki Kioshi. Prvním úkolem tohoto týmu bylo zkontaktovat pomocný tým, který byl v Karakuře za pomocí Kidou. Ten se zkontaktovat podařilo a boj mohl začít. Na bojišti jsme se octli jako nic, mezitím co nám letěl na pomoc, tak jsme se už pustili do boje. Žádní pěšácí z Reimei nebyli povolaní, byli tam jen ti vyšší, dá se říct důstojníci. Strhl se dlouhý boj, Ryuuka bojoval s docela silným protivníkem, to ho ale neodradilo a se soupeřem si poradil dobře. Bohužel pro nás jsme museli ustoupit. Objevil se kapitán 11. divize se zakrvácenou vrchní kapitánkou na rameni, že musíme odejít. Ryuukovi se sice v boji dařilo, ale sám by je nevzvládl žejo, tak musel prostě ustoupit. Zmizel tedy v Senkaimonu i s týmem, který přišel z Karakury pod vedením kapitánky 5. divize Ayazaki Lus. Chvíli se Seireitei uklidnilo a Ryuuka měl čas zase na své mise. Měl se postarat o hledání vezně, krásné zlodějky, která se v minulosti vydávala za členku 10. divize. Jako vícekapitán 10. divize měl Ryuuka tu povinnost se o tuto misi postarat. Začal tedy své pátrání v Rukongaii spolu se svým přítelem Kanashim. Nic moc tam nenašli. Když došli do baru, kde se to zdalo nebezpečné, tak vzal Kanashi nohy na ramena a Ryuuka to tam musel v zápalu vzteku všechno vybít. Říkali si o to no. Pak se rozhodl si odpočinout, tak se vydal do nějaké normální hospody, či restaurace, kde potkal svého přítele Saie. Ten se rozhodl, že Ryuukovi s hledáním pomůže, a tak se odebrali zase do ulic Rukongaie. Bohužel se rozdělili a Ryuuku si díky tomu, že skočil na trik s malým dítětem, podala Mafie. Zmlátili ho jako psa, naštěstí ho nezabili, protože včas dorazil Sai. No Sai měl také misi, tak se Ryuuka rozhodl, že nejprve pomůže jemu s tou jeho, protože tahle neměla téměř žádná vodítka. Zapaddli zase v hospodě, kde se poradili, co udělají. Sai se mu svěřil že jeho cílem je někdo z rodu Muramachi. Ti byli na pokraji zhroucení, jak Ryuuka v té době slyšel, ale i tak se mu rozhodl pomoci. Nejprve se však absolutně opili, s čímž ani tak moc nepočítali, ale stalo se to. Opilí tedy šli do rodu Muramachi, kde to srovnali se zemí, ne úplně, ale hlavní bránu sídla vyrazili. Stráže téměř zmrzačili a odebrali se do hlavní budovy, kde byl dopis určený pro kapitány Gotei 13. Sai i Ryuuka si ho přečetli, byla v něm nějaká pravda o vrchní kapitánce Shounagon Sei. V zápětí Sai zmizel a Ryuuka cítil blížící se reiatsu Shounagon Sei. Nicméně, rozhodl se, že v sídle počká a dozví se, co tu chce. Dopis měl Sai, takže Sei přišla, řekla jen Ryuukovo jméno a zase zmizela. Ryuuka nevěděl, co tam pohledávala, chtěl to sice zjistit, ale raději se odebral zpět do Seireitei, aby se neřeklo, že to zničil on se Saiem. Takové sídlo vznešeného rodu je klidně i na vězení. Po nějakých dnech konečně nastal rozhodující okamžik. Divize se měly připravit na konečný boj s Reimei. Samozřejmě že nikdy nemohl být konečný, ale měl to být boj o všechno. Ryuuka se tedy připravil a promuvil si ještě předtím se Saiem, popřál mu hodně štěstí atd. Pěšáci ze strany Reimei byli nějací podivní Samuraiové. Ryuukovi bylo samozřejmě divné, kde najednou sehnal takovou armádu. Samuraiové přepadli Seireitei zevnitř, kde to Ryuuka zpočátku bránil. Pobil několik Samuraiů a rozhodl se, že tito měli jen odlákat pozornost, prává armáda je několik kilometrů od Seireitei na bojišti, kde se posléze Ryuuka vydal. Běžel jako o život, armáda Gotei 13 už tam také dorazila. Tahle bitva měla rozhodnout o budoucnosti Soul Society a Lidského světa. Strhla se velká bitva, Ryuuka pobíjel nespočet nepřátel. Shounagon Sei, Izanagi Kentaro a Ruyichi Yoshiro bojovali s Hiroshim, který používal gravitační zanpakutou. Nějaká Shinigami, o které jsme si mysleli, že je na naší straně, vpálila nějakou podivnou techniku přímo do zad vrchní kaitánky a ta padala na zem. Ryuuka jí okamžitě chytil a položil na zem. Pak se rozhodl jít po té Shinigami. V zápalu boje se mu podařilo jí propíchnout a zabít jí. Po smrti této Shinigami si Ryuuka vyhlídl nějaký důstojník Reimei, který ovládal led. Byl zlváštní, taková barbínka, ale byl strašně silný. Ryuuka svedl boj i s ním. Ten byl ukrutný, byl to zatím Ryuukův nejsilnější soupeř, kterého musel porazit. Už se chystal použít Shikai, poprvé od doby, kdy nastoupil do Gotei 13, ale nestihl to a člen Reimei ho vážně zranil. Ledové střípky mu pronikly do dýchacích cest a poškodily je. Boj skončil porážkou Hiroshiho kapitánem Ruyichim a porážkou Reimei bláznivým kapitánem 12. divize. Pak Ryuuka podstoupil operaci ve 12. divizi, aby to vůbec přežil. Dostal masku, která ho má držet při životě. Po boji se opět vše uklidnilo, všichni se vrátili do svých divizí a vše bylo při starém. Nikdo nevěděl, jestli ještě bude nějaký boj, nikdo už žádný nečekal. Zkrátka si všichni zase mohli řešit svoje osobní věci, starat se o chod divize, normální mise atp. Ryuuka se rozhodl po operaci a usilovném cvičení svého těla otestovat své schopnosti v Hueco Mundo, a tak požádal kapitána 12. divize, aby ho tam dostal. Ten to udělal a Ryuuka se octl v bývalém Lese Menosů. Už to nebyl Les Menosů jako dříve, spíše takový zdechlý prales. Nicméně Menosové tam byli a proti těm chtěl Ryuuka zápasit. V zápalu vzteku jich desítky zabil a dostával se dále do hlubin. Nečekal, že se nějak dostane zpátky do Soul Society, ale to mu bylo tak jedno. Postupoval dále do hlubin, kde objevil starou základnu Reimei a dokonce i živé členy Reimei. Ty zabil a našel tam nějakou Shinigami z Gotei 13. S důkazy co tam našel a tou holkou se vydal zpět do Seireitei a hlavně do 4. divize, protože ta Shinigami byla velice zraněná. Po tomhle výstupu se rozhodl nějakou dobu zase nic nedělat a tak se vydal do svojí divize. Yasuhiro arc Během doby, kdy v Seireitei přebýval Shinigami, který ovládal zanpakutou vzpomínek a ovládání mysli, byl Ryuuka poslán jako velitel mise, aby prozkoumal Severní hlídkovou věž, protože přestaly chodit informace. Všechno to začalo Ryuukovým povýšením na kapitána 11. divize, protože veterán Izanagi Kentaro odešel s tím, že bude členem 1. divize. Ryuuka to břímě příjmul a s poděkováním v nemocnici, kde Shounagon Sei momentálně ležela, se vydal na misi. Pozdravil své společníky a vydal se k věži. Složení týmu byla členka 13. divize Natsuki, člen 5. divize Renmaru a tehdejší vícekapitán 11. divize Kazuma Sai. Cesta byla celkem pohodová, několikrát Ryuukovu skupinku přepadli hollow, ale s tím se hravě vypořádali. Do tuhého šlo až v době, kdy začali stoupat výše. Měli tu nejhorší misi, protože ši na sever. Největší problémy se zimou měla Natsuki, protože to byla křehká dívka, a tak jí Ryuuka půjčil své haori, protože jemu zima nebyla. Po nějaké době zavelil Ryuuka přestávku s tím, že si dá šlofíka. Toho si také dal a ostatní jen tak seděli a hleděli, kdy se Ryuuka probudí. To hledění jim přerušil obří sněhulák, který skupinku napadl. Ryuuka byl pořád v říší svých snů, a tak se s ním skupinka musela vypořádat bez pomoci svého velitele. Samozřejmě se s ním vypořádali, Ryuuka se jako naschvál probudil na konci boje a skupinka se opět mohla vydat k Severní věži. po několika hodinách tam dorazili. Narazili na zničený moc, s kterým si hravě poradila Natsuki za pomocí své zanpakutou. Most zpevnila a všichni se tak mohli dostat za něj, kde už čekala hlídka, nějaká ženská, která skupinku seznámila s problémy její vesnice. Její vesnici okupovali silní hollow. Vesnice byla v rekonstrukci a věž téměř zničená. Ryuuka se rozhodl počkat, až hollow opět zaútočí, vyčistit je a počkat na novou hlídku, která měla dorazit. Čekání se protáhlo a Ryuuka dostal špatný pocit, že se něco děje. Měl pravdu, Seireitei bylo naruby díky jednomu chlápkovi, dokázal to tam převrátit celé za pár hodin. U zničené věže skupinka čekala na hollow, kteří dorazili. Bylo jich docela dost a byli opravdu silní, někteří až moc inteligentní. Strhl se boj, ze kterého vítězně vzešel tým Gotei 13. Všechno to zakončil Ryuuka Hadem 88. Po výbuchu boj skončil a dorazila skupina Shinigami ze Seireitei. Ryuuka i skupinka se rozloučili s dívkou z vesnice a vydali se zpět do Seireitei. Sai byl naneštěstí zraněn a byl v bezvědomí, takže ho musel Ryuuka nést až do Seireitei. Cesta tam už bylo o něco kratší, hlavně proto, že to bylo z kopce. Jakmile Ryuuka došel do Seireitei, tak se začal dozvídat podivné věci. Crack arc Z mise rovnou do mise. Saie přenechal odborníkům a rozhodl se udělat první krok ve své divizi. Změnil svého podkapitána na Shizura a Saiovi nechal místo svého třetího důstojníka. Hned po příchodu byl přiměřeně obeznámen se situací. Objevovalo se totiž něco, co rušilo schopnosti Shinigami. Po jejich použití je totiž rozbolela hlava, či hned padali na kolena. Také se dozvěděl, že pouze on a kapitánka Myamoto byli jediní kapitáni, kteři současně přebývali v Seireitei. To se mu moc nezdálo. Také se prý ztráceli Shinigami v oblasti druhé divizie. Chvíli to se svým důstojníkem prověřoval přímo na místě činu, mezitím co kapitánka Myamoto převzala velení a dělala vše proto, aby tomu přišla na kloub. Po důkladném pátrání Ryuuka moc nenašel, jen utekli vězni, které musel se svým týmem pochytat, případně zabít. Pak se naskytlo něco neočekávaného. Nějaký ožrala ze 13. divize přišel s nípadem, jak zachránit Seireitei. Ryuuka se podřídil a nechal mu velení. Složení týmu, které se připravilo na misi bylo následující, Velitel mise byl Kyouhei, ostatní účastníce mise byli Ryuuka, 3rd Seat 11. divize Sai Kazuma, vícekapitán 11. divize Shizuro Makata a 3rd Seat 13. divize Natsuki. Skupinka se vydala na misi, kde se dlouho nic nedělo. Tady ale započala éra Ryuukových pádů. Po tom, co se objevoval nějak často na zemi, se dostal do časopisu Ban-Kai na titulku! Po nějakém tom chození za Kyouheiem se konečně něco začalo dít. Skupinka narazila na nějakou jinou skupinku, kupodivu. Všechno to začalo špatným úderem pěstí do tváře milé slečny, která se naštvala a chtěla Ryuuku zabít. Strhlo se zastrašování a příprava na velký boj. Nic moc se ale nedělo, boj přerušil zvuk nějakého rohu. Všichni pak zmizeli v mlze. Další cestu pak provázela opravdu tajemná mlha, přes kterou nešlo vidět. Z Kyouheie se při tom stal ožralý a perverzní křovák, když přišel o své oblečení. Na cestě Kyouheiova skupina narazila na dva Shinigami. Jednu zraněnou dívku a jednoho obrostlého chlapa. Ti se jim zmínili o vedích. Ta dívka potřebovala okamžitou pomoc a tak se rozhodl Sai, že se s nimi vydá do Seireitei. To taky udělal a skupinka pokračovala dál, bez Saie. Po nějaké době došli členové skupinky za zmíněnými vědci, kteří zkoumali trhliny. Představili stroj, který uměl s trhlinami manipulovat - zavírat je a otevírat. To bylo nepředstavitelně cenné, skupinka musela přístroj dostat do Seireitei. Byl podivuhodně velký. Nesl to Ryuuka s Kyouheiem, Natsuki hlídala vědce a Shizuro prosekával cestu. Téměř v polovině cesty se skupince podařilo navázat spojení s kapitánkou 9. divize, která skupince ihned vyšla naproti i s pomocným týmem. Jakmile dorazili, tak část skupinky pomohla nést přistroj a kapitánka Myamoto prosekávala cestu dál místo Shizura, který už musel být určitě unavený. Po několika hodinách prošli Rukongaiem, kde podivuhodně nedošlo k žádným nepokojům. Žádné problémy nenastaly, skupinka v pohodě došla k východní bráně, kde se Ryuuka naštval a přístroj sebral sám. Zmizel rychlostí do 12. divize, kde narazil na Haruku a Yukia. Věděl, že na něho čekají, a tak se spolu s kapitánkou 9. divize vydal do řídící místnosti, kde měla probíhat příprava zdroje na ten přístroj. V místnosti byla kromě Sakury i vrchní kapitánka, což Ryuuku potěšilo, že byla v pořádku. Po chvilce dorazil i Shizuro s vědci a vše mohlo začít. =Síly a schopnosti= Schopnosti - Vyniká v boji s katanou, jako člen 11. divize má nastudované všechny tajné pohyby uskladněné v místnostech s taktikami bojů. - Ovládá bojové umění TaeKwonDo (Tae-údery a techniky nohou, Kwon-údery pěstí a seky, Do - cesta mysli) - S jeho fyzickou sílou se může rovnat jen pár lidí v Seireitei. Jeho usilovný trénink z něj udělal monstrum co se fyzické síly týče. - Díky jeho kapitánské pozici a tréninku je jeho hladina reiatsu na velmi vysoké úrovni. - Kidou zaříkávání umí všechna nazpaměť. Koncentraci zvládá průměrně. - Shikai a Bankai umí ovldat téměř perfektně, stejně jako jeho Shunpo. - Má velmi dobré logické myšleni, proto je dobrý stratég. Zanpakutō thumb|left|Pravá podoba Hibashiriho. '''Název: Hibashirithumb|Vnitřní svět. Vyvolávací příkaz: Vzplaň! Vnitřní svět: Ohnivá pláň Shikai Soubor:Ryuukahosentsushikai.jpg Katana začne extrémně hořet, těm, kteří nejsou proti ohni odolní se rozhodně nedoporučuje této čepele dotýkat. Občas, když je opravdu naštvaný, mu vzplanou i ruce, tudíž rukávy Shihakusho. Proti vlastnímu ohni má zvláštní odolnost, jelikož je tvořen z jeho duševních častic, tak mu neubližuje. thumb|left Útok Zanpakutou - Ohnivý bič! Popis: vyčerpávající ohnivá technika zobrazující natažený ohnivý bič z konce čepele Katany, která funguje v obou smyslech. Je to útočno-poutací útok, který spustá nepřítele a zároveň mu ubližuje, protože nesmírně pálí, avšak dostat se z toho není jednoduché. Značnou slabinou tohoto útoku je vodní živel. Voda uhasí bič a tím pádem už to jako útočný útok nepůsobí, pouze jako poutací, oheň dodává biči pevnost a sílu, tudíž uhašený bič prosekne i obyčejná katana. thumb Útok Zanpakutou č. 2 -''' Ohnivá zeď! ' '''Popis:' klasická průměrná ohnivá technika, která se aktivuje za pomocí vodorovného seku Zanpakutou. Od země do určité výšky i šířky se podle množství reiatsu, které Ryuuka využije vzplane ohnivá zeď, přes kterou je pak těžké bez popálení projít. thumb|leftÚtok Zanpakutou č. 3 - Ryuugan (Dračí oko) ''': '''Popis: '''Tato senzibilní schopnost dovoluje Ryuukovi rozpoznat rozsah sil jeho protivníka, nebo i spojence. Zkrátka stačí pohled na cílové tělo a dračí oko s vyjímečným smyslovým vnímáním už rozpozná reiatsu nepřítele. Taktéž je to dobrá navigační schopnost, dokáže reiatsu, které zná, nejen cítit, ale i vidět, tím se pak snadno nepřítel, nebo spojenec, hledá (stopuje). Bankai '''Název: Akuma no Hibashiri (Rychlý oheň Démona/Démonický rychlý oheň.) Utajený! Doposud nepoužit. Kategorie:Vzhled